As wireless nodes proliferate in all areas of life, a simple and practical means to address and control the wireless nodes is lacking. For instance, a room, such as a living room, may contain multiple electronic devices that are capable of communicating wirelessly. Current methods for addressing and controlling wireless nodes may not be practical or efficient for wider deployment. For example, separate remote controls may be impracticable for a large number of wireless nodes. User-programmed universal remotes may reduce the number of devices, but the setup and/or technical expertise required is likely to remain as a barrier for many users. Thus, current methods are limiting when it comes to a wider deployment of addressing and controlling wireless nodes.